


Пирсинг

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Пирсинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body Piercings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416417) by mousapelli. 



Когда Юури это увидел, у него отвисла челюсть.  
– Что это у тебя?!  
– А? – Шори опустил взгляд на свою голую грудь: Юури зашел сказать, что завтрак уже готов, и застал его в процессе одевания. – Ах, это? Кольцо в сосок. Только матери не говори, она сойдет с ума от радости, бесконечно повторяя, насколько это сексуально, у меня начнется нервный тик, и в итоге придется от него избавиться.  
– А это не больно?  
– Поначалу, конечно, да, – Шори пожал плечами и натянул футболку. – Но когда оно заживет, ощущения просто прекрасные.  
– В смысле? – Юури еще шире распахнул удивленные глаза. – Как это – прекрасные?  
– Ну, знаешь, во время… – Шори сделал паузу и выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет, затем плотно прикрыл дверь. – Во время секса. Тело становится куда чувствительнее. Ты что, никогда не встречался с кем-то с пирсингом хотя бы языка?  
– Э-э, нет, – Юури издал тихий смешок, представляя себе Вольфрама с проколотым языком. И вообще – попытки объяснить Вольфраму, зачем в язык вставляют штифт.  
– Ну хотя бы честно, – нарочито грустно вздохнул Шори. – Хотя это у тебя безумная и не признающая никакие условности гей-любовь, почему же ты ни о чем не знаешь?  
– Я же тебе говорил, это было давно, один раз и почти неправда! – запротестовал Юури.  
– По-моему, последнее можно убрать, раз ты его все же трахнул, – парировал Шори, и лицо Юури стало красным, как свекла. – Что за реакция? Ты думал, я не узнаю? К тому же я видел у тебя в комнате множество порнододзинси «Gravitation Remix».  
– Это мамины! – выкрикнул Юури, еще сильнее краснея. – И вообще, что ты делал в моей комнате?  
– А ты что делаешь в моей? Проваливай уже отсюда, тупица, и иди скажи своему жениху, пусть трахает тебя пожестче, потому что ты по-прежнему ведешь себя, как закоренелый девственник.  
Со сдавленным криком Юури выбежал из комнаты Шори так же быстро, как и пришел.  
Но потом, позже, он, подумав, признал правоту брата, вспомнив, как после того, как Вольфрам проколол себе ухо, он начал извиваться, когда Юури зубами прихватывал его мочку, и как неожиданно приятно оказалось ощущать языком металл серьги…  
– Мурата! – выпалил Юури, как только дозвонился до своего лучшего друга и по совместительству личного Мудреца. – У меня для тебя дело!

***

  
Когда Вольфрам это увидел, у него отвисла челюсть.  
– Что это у тебя?!


End file.
